Movie Night
by Hypothetical.Wonder
Summary: Well, wasn't it convenient that Axel forgot to bring a movie? - akuroku oneshot


Wow. First Axel/Roxas oneshot for me. Unbelievable. So constructive criticism, please.

* * *

Movie Night

__

Hypothetical.Wonder

Well, wasn't it convenient that Axel forgot to rent a movie?

Rated M; Romance/Humour

Well, this was convenient. _Way_ too convenient, Axel thought, shifting awkwardly on the couch. The house rung with silence - the discomfited kind - and all the redhead felt like doing was burning his friends, leading them all to slow and painful deaths. For all he cared, those ungrateful bastards could just rot in hell.

Palming his face irritably, he turned around to glance at the kitchen. Roxas was still not back. Good. The catalyst to this entire fiasco had been, in all honesty, Axel's mistake. And even after two whole months, he still felt like shooting himself in the foot in an act of self-inflicted punishment. Lord knew he deserved it.

But then again, it wasn't his fault that Demyx had blabbed to Riku about him having a crush on Roxas. That silver-haired bastard had then told Namine, who told Kairi, who told Olette and Selphie, who told Tidus and Wakka, and soon Zexion, Sora, Pence, Yuffie and Hayner all knew about his dirty little secret. Let this be a lesson, Axel had thought to himself, not to trust Demyx ever again. EVER.

As far as the redhead was concerned, that idiot was blacklisted from his circle of friends.

Now every time he hung around his best friend, every single person in the vicinity would give him knowing and teasing grins, and even sexual gestures - some of which he had no idea existed until then. Yuffie, Namine, Kairi, Olette, and Selphie were now trying to get Axel and Roxas to hook up. Riku could really care less, but now he had good blackmail material on Axel. Sora was, as of now, pretty supportive. But, as Axel recalled quite vividly, the brunet had said to him one day: "Ah, well, if you ask me, I'd rather it be you with my brother than anyone else. But Axel … if you _ever_ do anything stupid, mark my words, I'll cut off your **(censored)** and shove it up your **(censored-censored-censored)**." The rest was for no one else to hear.

Though the most frustrating thing by far was Hayner. Yes, that little bastard.

As soon as word broke out about Axel's little crush, he was up in the redhead's face faster than Axel had seen lightning strike. As it turned out, he had competition. The blonde had screamed at him for a good half hour, discharging a heavy set of painful-sounding threats, and there were about two attempts at assault within those thirty minutes.

Axel would never say it aloud, but Hayner was a threat. He was close to Roxas, and had all the likelihood of getting into his pants first. Now in the face of intimidation, Axel had no other option but to fight back. Which was a complete contradiction to what he had said prior to all the chaos: "Even if I like Roxas, it's better that we stay friends."

Glaring at the dancing pop tart on the television screen, Axel unconsciously began to claw at a pillow. '_Stay friends' my freaking ass._

Now, on their usual Friday evening movie night, Axel found himself "conveniently" alone in the house with Roxas. Their usual movie-watching buddies, Demyx, Sora, Riku, and Zexion all "coincidentally" couldn't make it. Axel had forgotten to bring a movie, and since Demyx was supposed to provide back-up, there was nothing at all to watch.

And how oh-so-peachy it was that Axel and Roxas both had the habit of not wanting to watch the same movie more than once. Joy.

So here he was, stuck with his object of affection, with no movie to distract him from thoughts of just jumping Roxas and releasing all his pent up sexual frustration. No. Axel didn't think Roxas would appreciate that. No matter how much Axel could pleasure him, no … his best _friend_ - not _lover_ - would never appreciate getting fucked into his own couch. No. Just … _no_.

Grinding his teeth, Axel let out a frustrated sigh, leaning his head back on the couch, massaging his aching temples. This was turning out to be one of the worst nights of his life. Axel opened his eyes, meaning to stare at the ceiling fan until he got dizzy, but all his vision was met with was a mesmerizing array of azure.

"What's the matter?" Roxas asked, eyebrow raised ever so slightly.

Panic surged through Axel like bolts of fatal electricity. _Shit_. Roxas was leaning over his face from behind the couch, hands resting on either side of Axel's head. His fresh, clean scent invaded Axel's senses like some addictive drug, the tips of his gold hair brushing softly against Axel's skin. _Oh, god. He's so damn close._

Playing it cool, Axel raised his eyebrows. "What do you mean what's wrong?" he asked, schooling his features into his usually calm expression.

Roxas straightened, placing his hands on his hips. "Ah, well, you kinda looked mad there for a sec. So … care to share?"

Raising his head from the back of the couch, Axel focused his gaze on the television. "It's nothing, Rox. Anyway … since we don't have a movie to watch, what else should we do?"

Roxas shrugged, leaping onto the sofa from behind. "I don't know, really. It's no fun without the others."

At the mention of those traitorous assholes, Axel gritted his teeth. "Yeah."

"Uh, not that you're not fun, Axel. It's just that, the more the merrier, right?"

Realizing that Roxas probably thought that he had taken offence at the earlier comment, Axel relaxed his body, attempting to just be at ease and save himself the risk of doing something stupid. God, if he was wound up this tight, there was no telling what he'd do.

"So … any ideas?" Roxas asked, watching as some girl on the television screen flipped her beautiful, shiny blonde locks.

__

Oh, I can think of a few things …

Wanting to kick himself, Axel shrugged. "I'm fine with whatever you pick. We always do have our own way of making stuff interesting."

His lips curving into a knowing grin, Roxas thought for a moment. "Um … scrabble?"

"Ew. Not after the least time we played that with Demyx. The game just won't be the same ever again."

"Ah, I see your point. Man, I didn't even know half those words existed. Anyway … um, channel surfing?"

"Not with the crap that they have on at this hour."

"Right. Well … how 'bout truth or dare?"

Axel gave Roxas a look.

Coughing sheepishly, the blonde continued. This went on for what seemed like fifteen minutes, all ideas and suggestions growing more and more absurd.

Snorting in disbelief, Axel arched an eyebrow at Roxas. "Is it just me, or are you growing more and more lame by the minute?"

The blonde glared at him. "Well, if I'm so lame, why don't _you_ think of something, smarty-pants?"

"Who even says smarty-pants anymore?"

Roxas whacked him on the arm.

Grinning, Axel began to think. So far, all that was coming up in his mind were images that were most likely banned in several countries, and possibly the state of Michigan. No, that wouldn't do.

"Hide and seek?"

"And you call me lame …"

"Shut up, Rox. Video games?"

"I already suggested that and all you said was, 'If you only have that RPG crap, then NO.'"

"Hey, it's not healthy to not have games where you can just mindlessly shoot at everything that moves. Anyway … I'm in the mood for chocolate-chip, so can we bake?"

Roxas stared blankly at Axel. The redhead shook his head while rolling his green eyes. "Okay, _fine_. Jeez."

There was a moment of silence. All the two did was stare at each other as the television blared in the background. It was the kind of expectant silence, wherein you kinda can tell that someone's gonna say something, you just don't know when.

Axel twitched slightly. It was only now that he realized how close he and Roxas were sitting. His knee was right next to Roxas's thigh, their hands resting on the couch, almost touching.

__

I swear to god, I am going to kill everyone when I see them tomorrow. I'll start with Riku, just because he annoys me so much. Then Demyx because he started this who-

"Wanna make out?"

Axel blinked. It took him a full minute to realize that it wasn't him who said that out of sheer lack of reign over his hormones, but _Roxas_ had been the one to voice it out. His green eyes growing as large as saucers, Axel stared at the blonde. He had a look of expectancy on his face, waiting for Axel to form a decent response.

Not quite feeling like himself, Axel surveyed the blonde's face, looking for any signs of humour. And when he found none, his heart skipped a beat.

Oh, _god._ Roxas wanted to make out with him. _Roxas_ wanted to make out with _Axel_. Like, lips touching, tongues tied, and possibly groping in improper places. Oh, god. Somehow this seemed so real, yet so unbelievably impossible.

Axel didn't know why he did what he did back then, but all his brain could register was the fact that he let go of all inhibitions and tension, along with common sense and reality. Reason was far from his grasp. With Roxas, nothing was confusing. Everything, all the pieces of his life, fit together perfectly as long as his best friend was there. All he knew was that it was just him and Roxas, consequences be damned. The moment was what he lived for.

His breath growing slightly ragged, Axel spoke in a whisper, his tone husky. "Hell yes."

Roxas's lips curved into a soft smile.

Suddenly, the distance between them seemed endless. As if inches were miles. And being that far ached something painful.

His hands softly travelled up the expanse of Roxas's back to rest firmly on the nape of his neck, Axel pulled the younger boy closer. Eagerly, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's waist. And just as the redhead closed his eyes, the last thing he saw was that beautiful haze of blue.

As darkness invaded his vision, Axel felt fireworks going off in his brain as his lips met Roxas's. _Oh my god_. That single touch ignited flames in both of them, speeding their movements as if burned, their mouths moving against each other in desperation. Nothing in life should have felt this good, Axel sang mentally, feeling Roxas's fingers digging into his back.

This was why he loved the blonde so dearly. He had experienced a thousand kisses before, all of them intense and mind-blowing, but with Roxas … the simple things were all that mattered. To him, just being with the boy was better than sex itself. Now _that_ would sound like such a lie to anybody who heard it. But Axel felt the passion in how true it was - a passion that sent his heart flying to the clouds and beyond, warm and exhilaratingly chilly at the same time. Physicality meant nothing if not for the feel of their warm connection, a bond that only Axel and Roxas seemed to share.

That was why Axel wanted them to stay friends.

But all thoughts of platonic friendship vanished as their lips stroked each other in mutual want and fervour. No. Not friendship. Axel wanted so much more than that.

Gently, he nibbled on the younger boy's lower lip, feeling heat crawl underneath his skin as Axel felt Roxas's tongue caress him. Impatiently, Axel parted Roxas's lips and entered his mouth, the velvety warmth and silky wetness sending him into a haze of unadulterated euphoria. They explored each other, soft moans and groans rumbling in their throats.

The sheer mutuality of the kiss excited Axel more than anything else. The two of them felt equal, and he could tell. Whatever he gave, Roxas returned with enthusiasm. Give and take.

Abruptly, Axel felt the blonde pressing his weight more and more onto him until Roxas was on top, straddling Axel's hips as the redhead lay on his back on the couch. Nice, but not what he expected.

Axel smirked against Roxas's lips. And all this time he thought he'd always be on top. Ah, well … with Roxas, exceptions were more than welcome. Not that Axel hadn't fantasized about this before.

As the seconds trickled by mindlessly, Roxas's kisses grew more and more intense and needy. When Axel was sure that he was going to lose it, he felt a warm hand slip underneath his shirt, tracing a tantalizing path down his chest, to his stomach, then lower …

__

Oh, **god** …

Just as his hand was a mere hairsbreadth away from Axel's zipper, Roxas pulled away. And the redhead honestly didn't know whether to be relieved or annoyed and extremely frustrated. Though as he felt his jeans growing painful tight, he decided that it was the latter.

When Roxas pulled away from their searing kiss, Axel glared up at the blonde, a silent demand that he continue what he started. Roxas merely smirked, his blue eyes twinkling with smugness. Before Axel could do something about wiping that look off the boy's face, he felt Roxas lowering his head, resting his warm lips against his neck. When he darted a tongue out to graze the bare flesh, Axel felt sparks dancing all over his skin.

Letting out a prolonged moan, Axel's hand travelled lower on Roxas's back as the younger boy began to suck impressively on his throat. He quickly found himself placing his hands inside Roxas's back pant pockets. Axel gave his butt a squeeze.

Almost painfully, Roxas sunk his teeth into Axel's skin, moaning as pleasure shot up his spine, spreading in heated bliss all throughout his body to places that begged to be satiated.

Axel flexed his hands, growing more and more aroused as Roxas moaned loudly into the crook of his neck.

"Louder, Rox …" Axel whispered breathlessly, his hand slipping under Roxas's jeans to cup his cute, well-proportioned ass.

"Ah … _Axel_ …" Roxas groaned, his strained voice seeming to carry out through the house. He inched his head higher, closer to Axel's ear, and began to whisper the redhead's name each time he felt the pleasure intensifying.

In that moment, Axel caught a glimpse of heaven and hell at the same time. The warmth of Roxas's breath on his skin was so deliciously arousing, yet so painfully tempting. His mind screamed at him to take the boy, take him hard and fast. Damn everything else. Roxas was all that mattered. Axel wanted to hear him scream out his name while he rode him from above … behind, underneath. He wanted Roxas like the flames of hell and oblivion combined.

Letting out a grunt, Axel moved swiftly, placing his hands around Roxas to lift them both off the couch. His heart sped up as if he had just run a marathon when he felt Roxas's legs wrapping themselves around his waist, holding both of them together.

__

Bedroom, bedroom … where the fuck is it?

Gripping Roxas by his butt, Axel mashed their lips together, forceful and raring to go, guiding his feet towards where he knew Roxas's room was. The blonde returned his fiery kisses with equal passion, his tongue dipping into the redhead's mouth stroking him in urgency.

Growing painfully hard, Axel thanked heaven as he felt the bedroom door slam into his back. Kicking it open, Axel led the two of them into Roxas's room, momentarily making sure that the door was closed before tossing Roxas onto the bed, climbing on top of him. With heated impatience, he moved his mouth against the blonde's neck, leaving a trail of hot kisses that burned. Axel slipped a hand underneath Roxas's shirt, stroking a nipple until it went hard.

"_Axel!_" Roxas moaned, arching into Axel's body, wrapping his legs around the older male.

Leaving Roxas's already reddening neck, Axel brushed his lips softly against his. "Roxas …" he whispered, before moving his mouth against the blonde's soft, moist lips, kissing a path on his cheek down to his jaw, grazing Roxas's ear with his teeth, nibbling on the soft lobe. Slipping his hand from underneath the blonde's shirt, Axel moved it lower, stroking the hard bulge pressing against Roxas's jeans.

The younger boy let out a piercing cry of ecstasy. He gripped Axel's shoulders, moving his hips against the hand that stroked him. Hungrily, Roxas felt for the edge of Axel's shirt, tugging it off in one fluid motion. As Axel raised his arms to let his shirt be taken off, momentarily unprepared and didn't expect Roxas to leap onto him in a frenzy of blinding want.

The blonde kissed him forcefully, pinning Axel's hands above his head.

Through the surges of untainted hunger, Axel noted with amusement that he never expected Roxas to be this aggressive. And he found that it was actually a major turn-on. He discovered that he actually wouldn't mind if Roxas topped more often than he did.

As Roxas stroked Axel's mouth with his tongue, Axel felt stars bursting behind his eyes, his lust blinding. With no further thought, the redhead bucked his hips against Roxas, sending both of them into a world of desire and euphoria.

Feeling like his whole body, inside-out, was catching fire, Axel growled against Roxas's lips, wrenching his hands away from the blonde's grasp. He swiftly pushed Roxas down, rolling on top of him, managing to pull off his shirt. He tossed the blue piece of fabric aside, leaning over Roxas as the blonde fumbled to take off Axel's pants.

Suddenly, a wave of humour washed over the redhead. He chuckled.

Roxas suddenly stopped, glancing up at Axel, questioning and somewhat annoyed. "What's so funny?"

"You do know that this goes way past the boundaries of making out, right?"

"Do you want me to stop, then?"

Axel glared. That sounded like a threat more than anything else. "Fuck no."

Smirking, Roxas went back to unbuttoning the redhead's jeans, sliding the zipper down, feeling the hard bulge underneath. "Well … you did say that we have our own way of making things interesting."

As Roxas's touch reached him in the one place that begged for attention, Axel gritted his teeth, afraid that he'd go screaming. The blonde inched his pants down further until the denim bunched up at his knees, tugging down Axel's boxers with it. Roxas's eyes widened.

"Oh … um, uh … _wow_."

Axel smirked smugly. "Scared, Roxy?"

"Okay, first of all, why in the hell would I be scared of you? And stop with the 'Roxy'."

Winking, Axel reached down and pulled his pants off all the way. "Yes, sir." Then he made to slip off Roxas's pants, throwing the denim onto the floor and tugged down the blonde's boxers. A perverted grin crept onto Axel's face.

"_Well_, not too bad yourself, Rox. Though how in the world could I not notice this in the locker rooms-"

"One more Axel and I'm going to leave you to jack off by yourself."

"… Jerk."

"I love you, too."

Smiling despite the fact that Roxas just threatened to leave him hanging, Axel lowered his head, kissing Roxas's collar bone, moving down his chest to suck on a tempting, pink nipple. He swirled his tongue around the soft flesh, relishing Roxas's sweet taste, and how he arched into his heated body.

Axel inched his hand down, feeling for Roxas's hardened shaft. Wrapping his long, pale fingers around the blonde's arousal, Axel began to stroke him, going from the base up to the tip. A broken cry erupted from Roxas's throat, crazed as his body caught fire, his brain exploding from the passion as Axel stroked him with his hand and sucked on his nipple with his mouth.

Desperate in his need, Roxas pulled Axel's face away from his chest, crushing the redhead's lips with his. The blonde leaned into him, enough to make Axel sit up. Roxas slowly got on his knees, mouth positioned at the tip of Axel's arousal.

He smirked as Axel's green eyes sparked with excitement. "Let me show you what you've been missing out on."

* * *

The boy's tongue was sin incarnate. Axel couldn't take it anymore, his mind engulfed with the need to fill Roxas. Aggressively, the redhead wrenched Roxas away from his cock, pushing him down and lifting his legs up.

* * *

Ten minutes into the thrusting and loud moaning, Roxas was already screaming, begging for Axel to move faster.

* * *

As Axel slumped in exhaustion beside Roxas, all he wanted right now was to sleep beside the cute blonde. Apparently, that wasn't happening. Roxas leapt onto him, looking delightfully aroused. The last Axel saw before his eyes flashed with heedless ecstasy, was the time. 11:48.

* * *

12:34. _Oh, god_. Roxas had stamina.

* * *

At around 1:12, Roxas's room was filled with the sound of panting, he and Axel lying beside each other on his bed.

The redhead was dazed, his mind clouded with what had just happened. _God **damn**, that was mind-blowingly awesome. _Sex had never felt as good. And Axel had experience. Somehow, Roxas just made the whole process worlds away from anything he had tasted. However … something had been nagging Axel in the back of his mind.

Turning his head to his left, he stared at Roxas. Roxas stared back.

"Okay …" he said, a little more serious and sober. "Who told you?"

Roxas raised his eyebrows, surprised. "Told me what?"

"That I like you …"

To Axel's astonishment, Roxas snorted before crawling into his arms. "Why do other people have to tell me? I'm your best friend; I know you better than anyone else. I can take a hint, Axel."

Axel wrapped his arms around the blonde, staring down at his head of messy hair with raised eyebrows. "You knew this the whole time?"

Roxas nodded, his hair tickling Axel's skin. "Though I'm surprised that _you_ couldn't tell that I like you back. Jeez, I thought we understood each other?" His tone was jokingly chiding.

"So …" Axel muttered. "We're together now."

"_No. _I just had mind-blowing sex with you and we're still going to remain friends. _Of course_ we're together, Axel."

The redhead chuckled. "Just making sure, Roxas. No need to get testy."

Grinning, Roxas nuzzled the crook of Axel's neck, kissing the underside of his chin.

There was a moment of silence, the two of them simply holding each other close. Axel really couldn't believe this. It happened so fast … and rather unexpectedly so. But he wasn't one to complain. And right now, he couldn't have been more thankful that his friends were complete boneheads. So instead of inflicting pain and misery tomorrow morning, Axel would just ignore the knowing looks that they would throw his way, dodging the questions that they would ask about him and Roxas. It would be pretty obvious by then what had happened.

Just as Axel was about to drift into the peaceful darkness of sleep, Roxas spoke up.

"Well, at least now I know you don't dye your hair."

The two of them couldn't stop laughing for fifteen minutes.

__

2008 © Hypothetical.Wonder


End file.
